


Oops?

by branewurms



Category: Tactics
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops, I got het in my Tactics.  It was an accident, they swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

Just how it had gotten to this point was a little hazy.

Kantarou had left the house to them, out doing a job on his own - a rare enough occurrence. So why not have a little fun for once, Youko had reasoned? Sake was expensive, she'd said, but a little couldn't hurt, could it? And though Haruka was as unsociable as ever, once she'd waved the bottle under his nose he'd been agreeable enough.

And maybe they'd drank more than a little, but that still didn't explain _this._

They stared at each other. Neither were quite sure where the last few hours had gone. Both struggled to remember why they were naked and so abominably _sticky._ Vague images surfaced: Youko's nails raking red lines down Haruka's back; Haruka's teeth cleaving bite marks all over Youko's neck, her shoulders, her breasts; the pounding, violent hunger of two youkai tangled together.

There was some awkward throat clearing, and then they tried to stare anywhere _but_ at each other.

"Do you -" they both said at the same time.

"Er."

"Um."

"You kept getting your tail in my nose," Haruka offered.

"And you kept sneezing," said Youko. "Anything else?"

"I remember... complaining about Kantarou."

"Yes!" Youko exclaimed. "About how horrible of a master we have."

"How selfish," said Haruka.

"And greedy," Youko agreed.

"Then you said something about keeping such a handsome guy all to himself..."

They looked up at each other, realization dawning.

"Um," said Youko. "Oops?"

The sound of the door sliding open echoed from below. "Haruka-chan! Youko-chan! I'm back!" called Kantarou's voice cheerily.

Their eyes went wide in panic. "Do you think Kan-chan would be mad...?" asked Youko.

"I don't know," said Haruka. "I don't think I want to find out." They both shivered.

"Where is everyone?" came Kantarou's voice, along with the sound of his feet hitting the stairs.

They stared wildly at each other like cornered beasts. "THIS NEVER HAPPENED," hissed the youkai in unison, and Youko flew from Haruka's bed in a streak of brown fur.


End file.
